


Calming

by V4N1LL4



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Panic, sykkuno needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4N1LL4/pseuds/V4N1LL4
Summary: Sykkuno gets overwhelmed while on live that he has a anxiety attack, but Corpse is there to help him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 765





	Calming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story I have written, It might be very bad and im sorry. I might delete it.

Sykkuno was in his room on twitch doing what he does everyday, streaming playing among us. He was streaming with the rest of the group when he suddenly decided to start reading the comments before the game started.

There were multiple comments about him and Corpse, such as ‘I wonder if Sykkuno has seen Corpses face’ and other asking if they were dating. Which he honestly doesn’t understand where they get that idea. Like I mean they are friends and all but he doesn’t understand why people think he is dating him. 

He was zoning out when he saw that there was a meeting about a dead body in the game. It was Toast’s body that died. He didn’t hear very much until Rea asked him something. “ Hey Sykkuno what side of the map were you on?” He was confused as to what she asked but then it processed in his mind. “I honestly have no idea what side of the map I was on, I wasn’t paying much attention sorry” 

After he said that everyone on discord started asking him why and others where blaming him as imposter. He decided to try and clear up that he wasn’t the imposter and that they shouldn’t vote him off but no one paid attention to one word he said and decides to vote him off. 

After he was voted off he open the comments again to read and answer some comment. The first couple comment he saw were about why he was zoning out. He decided on a very simple answer and said, “I was thinking about what I was going to eat for dinner cuz I accidentally skipped lunch” He didn’t what the say the real reason about why he was zoning out, which that he was thinking about Corpse. 

He talked to them some more as the game went on and tried to ignore the hate he was getting about how he should skip dinner also because he was already fat enough . He was also getting hate saying that he didn’t deserve the friend he had and that Corpse shouldn’t even be talking to someone like him. I wasn’t very good for him to be reading all those comments since he didn’t have the best metal health.

He decided to talk about how Poki and josh did a pretty good job as imposters since they won. After that round of the game was over they went back to the lobby to start they game over when Poki asked him. “ Hey Sykkuno why where you zoning out about in the game?” He decided to answer the same as the did for the comments, “I was thinking about what I should eat for dinner since I was hungry “ but then he thought about the comment that said that he should just skip his dinner and decided to add, “but im probably going to skip it today since im not that hungry anymore.” He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth because everyone got worried about him in the discord, he even read some worried comments about it. “Why are you skipping your dinner? I just read some comment that you skipped lunch also.” After Rae said that everyone got even more worried.

He heard everyone talking at once and by reading the comment he started to get very anxious and panicked which isn’t good because he is live at the moment and everyone could see him getting anxious and panicked. He was about to say that he needs to go the the bathroom when he heard Corpse, which he totally forgot that he was also playing say, “Sykkuno are you ok everyone in my comment are saying that you are becoming very anxious “ He decided to respond “Yeah everything is ok sorry, I was getting a little overwhelmed for a second. I need to leave I forgot about something important I have to do today that I can miss.” After he said that everyone was telling him ok and that it was no problem, but he knew that they where going to call him later asking him what’s wrong. 

After he said goodbye to the live he was still very anxious and knew that an anxiety attack was going to happen any minute since he just did all that on live for thousand of people to see. He was already shaking and what breathing way too hard. His heart felt like he just ran a mile. He felt his anxiety attack begin when he suddenly got phone call he wanted to ignore it but he knew whoever it was had to be one of his friend that he just played Among us with. He also knew that they were not going to give up calling him until he answered his phone. 

Once got to his phone he saw that it was Corpse calling him. He tried to calm down and take deep breaths and then answered the phone in a little shaky voice he said “Hey corpse why’d you call?” Corse said “ I ended my live and wanted to call and ask if you were ok”   
“Yeah Corpse im all good I just wanted to stop the stream cuz I was a little tired since I didn’t fall asleep until 4 in the morning”   
“Are you sure Sykkuno because I can hear your voice being really shaky right now and all they comments said that you look like you where about to have a panic attack.”   
“Yeah im fine Corpse I just wanted to sleep I promise” He just wanted this conversation to be over so that he can cry in bed for the rest of the day and try and forget the comments he was getting since he isn’t used to all the hate.  
“Sykkuno I know you’re not ok, talk to me. what’s going on” 

After corpse said that the act he put on came off and he started the cry through the phone. He told Corpse “ After I was voted out for zoning out I decided to read the comment and they were asking me why I zoned out, I told them the same thing I told you guys, that I was just hungry since I had skipped breakfast. “ 

Which was not false but what he didn’t say that he didn’t eat anything the day before either but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. “And I read other comments and tried to not focus on some of the hate but it was starting to get to much as a lot of the where telling me the I should just skip eating since I was fat already”   
After he said that Corpse said, “You know what they said are lying right? You are not fat at all, as a matter of fact your are very far away from that you shouldn’t lose weight at all, If you do lose weight then you will become very unhealthy. “

Sykkuno responded to him saying, “Are you sure about that corpse? Cuz they are right I should loose weight, I knew that way before they told me anything” “ You know corpse I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning and today was going to be my first meal because I could do it no more but since I read those comments im skipping it today too.”

“Sykkuno no, what they said is false don’t do that to yourself and please eat today. Ignore what they said they just want to hate because they have nothing better to do with their lives.” “What were you going to eat today Sykkuno?” 

He responded to corse saying “ I was thinking of going to eat some In n Out since I’ve been wanting to eat it for the whole day” He was starting to forget about everything and just focus on talking to Corpse since it calmed him down how deep and clam his voice was. Corpse said “What if I bought myself some In n Out also and face time you so we can eat it together?” Sykkuno honestly wanted that more than anything cuz he knew if he ate with someone he would feel much better. He said “yes that would honestly help at lot” Corpse said “Ok Sykkuno at 6:30 I will face time you so we can eat. And how about we do this everyday so you don’t forget to eat or think about skipping it?” He answered back “that would be amazing corpse thank you.” 

“Yes Sykkuno, now don’t pay attention to those hate comment ok, and if they ever become too much for you, you call me and I will help you through it, ok.”   
“Ok corpse that you, you are amazing for everything” Then he accidentally let slip in a whisper voice “love you” He didn’t think corpse hear it but then he heard back, “love you too”


End file.
